Lorem
The Lorem, or as their name fittingly transelates into: "Consumers" are a sub-race of Diabo lus who are native to Hell alone; a Lorem is created much like standard Diabolus from negative emotions intensified by the chaothic energies that reside in Hell fusing with the soul of a recently passed away being. In their case however there is an imbalance between the two forces which causes the negative flux of energy to contaminate the poor soul and twist them into a nameless monstrosity trough an excruciatingly painful process which can last for days as the contamined souls body is forcibly expanded, elongated and brutally morphed: The indescribable agony along with having to witness their own gruesome transformation invariably drives them to madness. Appearance The Lorem are gargantuan monstrosities consisting of one main body, which is the warped and twisted form of their former selves. The main body is in essence simply a mound of flesh with deformed ape-like legs which they use for movement but which are in actuality too weak to support their weight efficiently and as a consequence they're rather slow moving and clumsy: Lorem can weigh anything upwards from 12500 pounds; which roughly transelates into 5625 kilograms and commonly stand at around six to nine meters in height. The Lorem's most distinguishing feature however is are the elongated "heads" which spew from the mouth of the main body; these heads are basically only elongated tongues with attached maws and who can extend to great lengths in order to catch their prey - the age and power of the Lorem in question can be effectively gauged by the number of "tongues" it possesses. Behaviour Eternally lamenting their gruesome appearance the Lorem seek to isolate themselves from their fellow Diabolus and seclude themselves mostly in rocky caves and other places where very few creatures can travel to; and they go to great lengths to choose the most inhospitable regions imaginable - something which has lead to the fact that Malebolge and Ragnarok both have a large population of these hideous monsters. The monsters only leave their homes in order to feed; and they prey on anything that is caught The Lorem are among the most dangerous creatures that reside in Hell despite the fact that they go to great lengths to isolate themselves, the reason for this is that the Lorem, when spotted immediately enters into a trance-like state and moves towards the one who saw them; the shame they have for their own appearance being so great that they can't bare ''the thought of someone knowing about it; and as such they go to great lengths to chase the offender down and brutally kill him or her - during this rampage they are very commonly spotted by multiple others which are given exactly the same treatment and so the cycle continues til they're positive that they've slayed all of those who saw them and a single Lorem can wound up killing houndreds of Diabolus during these "Rampages" - even more dangerous still is the fact that some Lorems develop paranoia which causes them to believe that ''everyone ''has seen them and knows what they look like which compels them to track down nearby settlements and kill all inhabitants for basically no reason at all, even if they had never actually seen them. Abilities ''The Lorem are incredibly powerful creatures who are fit to kill even most Arcus Daemon-class Diabolus with startling ease - the Optimates conciders them pests for killing off their underlings and usually '' '''Immense Resilence: '''The Lorem are abormally resilent and they're capable of easily withstanding most forms of Sortiarius and energy attacks and remain largely unscathed; even if those who cast the spells were very powerful in their own right, this makes them decisively hard to injure or debilitate trough magical or spiritual means. '''Immense Durability: '''Their skin is incredibly durable to the point that an assailant may actually find him or herself wounded in their place while the monstrosities themselves remain unharmed and sword-like weaponry commonly shatter upon contact unless they are enchanted with powerful spells. '''Immense Strength: '''Due to their huge stature and massive weight the Lorem possesses raw strength worthy of envy even among the greatest of Diaboli; and they are fit to grind every bone in an adversaries body into dust with a single slam of their huge legs. The biting force of the mouths are in direct proportion and they can easily bite trough even the most fortified of defenses with little effort. '''Photographic Memory: '''As the epitome of inconvenience, all Lorem have a photographic memory which allows them to remember the scent, face and mannerisms of everyone who they meet; which makes them very capable trackers and being almost impossible to trick by extension - a Lorem also remembers every single being it has killed down to the tiniest spot. Trivia *﻿There is a saying among Diabolus that says "''Not to look at a Lorem, but" that is used to describe a death wish or someone who asks for trouble.﻿ Category:Diabolus